


A Watery Encounter

by decandyvan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pailing, Red Romance, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decandyvan/pseuds/decandyvan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and Tavros just recently started their red romance, but neither of them are particularly experienced in the activities of pailing, until Vriska takes a peek on her matesprit showering in the ablution chamber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Watery Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some role playing I do on my Vriska account, and my followers wanted me to write a story so this is what came to be!

Vriska awoke from a deep slumber, snuggled up next to Tavros on the floor of his hive. She had forgotten that she even stayed over, but she was happy to be waking up next to her matesprit none the less. Giving him a tight squeeze, she kissed his shoulder as he grumbled in his sleep slightly. Ruffling his mohawk with a laugh, she got to her feet and made her way to the kitchen in nothing but one of his shirts that was loosely draped over her frame.

With a yawn, she stretched herself out and popped her back, glancing out the window. The blistering sun had just set and the moons were coming up over the horizon, signalling it was still very early in the day. Shrugging slightly, Vriska scavenged through Tavros’s cabinets for a snack when she heard the water start in the ablution chamber down the hall. She flicked her forehead with a frown, she never meant to wake her matesprit.

 

Gliding down the hallway, she stopped just before the closed door, the sound of pounding water meeting her ears. Granted her and Tavros were matesprits, it was still pretty early in their relationship, and thus they hadn’t exactly gotten very far with their…sexual activities. Vriska didn’t mind a bit, she didn’t want to rush things and potentially fuck things up, but her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Closing her eyes and pressing her forehead against the door, Vriska used her mind powers to see what was on her matesprit’s mind. What she found was certainly something unexpected but most welcome at the same time.

Her matesprit was clearly aroused and getting away with his thoughts of her. A blush warmed her cheeks as she could see him imagining her in the shower with him, both of their naked bodies pressed up against one another, their hands and tongues everywhere. Vriska stepped away from Tavros’s mind for just a moment before things got too steamy, realizing that there was an urgent heat present between her legs. Biting her lip for a moment, Vriska contemplated what to do when she decided to make her move.

Slipping into the ablution chamber, Vriska was met with a fog of steam, sticking and condensing on her skin in tiny little droplets. Removing her glasses, she quietly set them upon the counter and slipped out of Tavros’s shirt, letting it fall by her feet. Padding over to the shower door, she grinned as she discovered her matesprit was facing away from her. 

As quietly as she could, she opened up the door and stepped in behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist, nipping the back of his neck as she ran her other arm up his thigh.

“Mind if I join you, Tavros?” she said, her lips brushing the back of his neck lightly.

Tavros let out a gasp as he turned to look at his matesprit from over his shoulder. “vRISKA, uH, i DIDN’T HEAR YOU COME IN, bUT IF YOU WANT TO STAY THAT’S OKAY,” he stuttered slightly, caught completely off guard. A deep chocolate blush came over him as Vriska continued to kiss and nibble at the back of his neck, her hands moving closer and closer to his erection.

With one hand on upon his inner thigh, Vriska wrapped her other hand around the length of him, now nipping on his shoulder. “Oh I would certainly love to say,” she said against his shoulder, her hand slowly pumping up and down the length of his bulge.

“vRISKA, wHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Tavros moaned between breaths, his own hands reaching behind him to caress his matesprit's legs and grab onto her ass. Vriska’s body jolted at Tavros’s touch, forcing her to tighten her grip on him as she pumped even faster.

“Mmmmmmmm having a little fun, that’s what I’m doing, 8ut you don’t mind, I can already tell. Just…relax,” she breathed against the back of his ear, her tongue flicking against the back of his earlobe.

Gripping Vriska’s leg and ass for support, Tavros leaned back into his matesprit for support, his breathing getting faster and heavier as he let out a few moans. 

“aH, vRISKA, sTOP,” he choked out suddenly. She froze in response, wondering if she had done something wrong when he turned towards her, a mischievous grin upon his face that Vriska oh so loved.

His hands roamed up her body, reaching her breasts as he squeezed and massaged them in his hands, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs as she stepped back against the wall of the shower, her hands splayed out against it in support.

“Ah, Tavroooooooos,” she moaned, her head tilted back as she wrapped a leg around his waist. She couldn’t help but buck her hips against his erection as its warmth brushed against her inner thigh. Looking at his matesprit, he bent his head down to kiss her lips, leaving a trail down to her collar bone and finally stopping just above her breast before taking her nipple in his mouth. 

Letting out another moan, Vriska’s hands were suddenly in Tavros’s hair, holding on tightly as she used her leg to pull him closer to him, painfully aware of the wetness between her legs. “Tav, Tavros I need you,” she called out between moans. 

With one last nip of her nipples, Tavros put his hands upon Vriska’s ass, picking her up off the floor, holding her up against the wall as he entered her. They both let out a moan as Tavros slide in and out slowly from her wet nook, Vriska wrapping her arms around her matesprit as her mouth quickly found his. Their tongues explored each others’ mouths as Vriska bucked her hips in time with Tavros’s, his hands massaging her ass as he held her up. Nibbling upon her lip, Tavros held it for a moment when a loud moan erupted from him.

“vRISKA, vRISKA I’M-“

“I know, so am I,” she breathed heavily, her eyes finding Tavros’s. A smile spread upon her face before she threw her head back, moaning as loud as she could as she felt Tavros come inside of her, right as she felt herself tip over the edge. Calling each others names out, Tavros set Vriska down gently, leaning up against her as he kissed her softly, the water running down over them.

“Th8t was fantast8c, Tavros,” Vriska breathed, holding him close in a hug.

“aND I CAN DEFINITELY SAY THE SAME, vRISKA,” he chuckled back with a grin.


End file.
